Non-compliance of patients to drug regimens prescribed by physicians can cause a multiplicity of problems, including negative patient outcomes, higher healthcare costs and an increased risk of the spread of communicable diseases. Compliance monitoring is also critical in, for example, pharmaceutical clinical trials, geriatrics and mental health/addiction medicine. Poor medication compliance has a significant negative impact on patients, pharmaceutical manufacturers and the healthcare system in general. Non-compliant patients suffer from increased mortality, increased recurrence of chronic conditions and increased hospital and nursing home admissions. By some estimates, as much as 25% of all healthcare costs could be avoided if patients reliably took their prescribed medications.
Annual drug development spending has increased more than twelve times in inflation-adjusted dollars over the past three decades. Clinical trials consume a major portion of the development time and costs of introducing a new drug into the market. Knowing with certainty a patient's adherence significantly improves the understanding of the results from a clinical trial in terms of safety, efficacy, dose response relationship, pharmacodynamics, side effects and other results. For instance, in a beta-blocker heart attack trial the death rate was reported at 13.6% in subjects whose compliance was less than 75% compared to 5.6% in subjects whose compliance was over 75%. None of the existing methods of measuring adherence offer both a qualitative and a quantitative measure with proof-positive detection of ingestion of the medication. Accordingly, measuring medication regimen compliance continues to be a major problem. The only statistical recourse is to enroll large numbers of patients, which dramatically increases the cost of clinical drug trials that in turn increases the cost of the final marketed medication.
Compliance monitoring also provides significant benefits in market areas where patient adherence to a drug therapy protocol is vital to preventing or avoiding high-cost consequences for the patient or community. Strict regimen adherence is important for preventing emergence of drug-resistant strains of infectious diseases that can occur when proper dosing schedules are not followed. Such resistant strains result in increased transmission, morbidity and mortality and are more expensive to treat or cure, often by one or two orders of magnitude.
A traditional method of increasing compliance is direct observance, but this is obviously difficult to administer and impractical on a large scale. Other techniques include blood sampling, urine sampling, biological marker detection, self-reporting, pill counting, electronic monitoring and prescription record review. These techniques are either invasive or prone to tampering.
In vivo biotelemetry and monitoring have been used for monitoring embedded oxygen, sensing glucose levels, fetal monitoring and hormone measuring. Passive radio-frequency identification (RFID) techniques have been suggested to provide biotelemetry by including external sensors into existing commercial systems. However, RFID was not designed to operate in vivo, and the transmission of electromagnetic signals from embedded or internal sensors is hampered by attenuation and reflections from the body.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an active electronic device, system and method for non-invasively monitoring drug compliance in a facile manner.